book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Flavio
"Everything went well... I'm still full of terrorism..." 'Flavio '''is a terrorist from Rogue Harbor who joins Mario on his trip to Boat Rent in Section 5. He is the richest man in Rogue Harbor. History Before Section 5, Flavio sits in Podley's bar with his Skull Skull, singing something about explosions and the end of Earth. When Mario approaches him, Flavio brags about being rich and how being rich gives him a sense of freedom. However, he still can't get any enjoyment from life because he is unable feel any emotions. Mario says that he is looking for pirates on Boat Rent, and Flavio realizes that "This is the answer" to his dull life. Believing that the movement of piracy is a "faster way of goodness," he decides that he might learn to feel emotions if he becomes a pirate. He brings his ship, Flavio S., to the port and rounds up every Bob-sha he could find, in preparation for his acts of terrorism. Once Mario has recruited Bob to navigate and take photographs, Flavio and his crew set sail, planning to bomb the United States. It seems that Flavio's plan to feel emotions is working; During the journey, he says he feels incredible, passion, anger, and full of terrorism. However, Flavio S. is destroyed by Sins, and, although the crew washes ashore at their target, they are in no condition to attack. Still, under Flavio's leadership, the castaways build some wooden bathrooms and a living room using resources from FRACAS, and manage to survive. Flavio acknowledges that everyone was lucky to be alive after what they endured, but gets annoyed when someone suggests that he "overwhelmed pants". After he learns that Bob is dying, he instructs Mario to cut Bob's throat and put him out of his misery using Cut the Neck - "Tell him to wake up, look closely at him, and enjoy all that is beautiful!" Later, he doesn't remember this request. The pressure of leading the crew seems to annoy Flavio: He complains, "I have to look at everyone, but who is thinking about Flavio?" He also said he is confident and nervous-- rather contradictory emotions, suggesting that he still hasn't quite gotten the hang of emotions at this point. Flavio's Song ''Theee eyes of the / Skull captain fell / Theeee red dress / Shiiiiines and plaaays / Thiiis is aaan / Explosion! / Compassionate brooothers / My dear frieeeeends / Threeee red at theee / Ennnnd of Earth / Put greeeen iiiice / Touch four tiiimes / Now all fiiiireworks / Booooom and craaaaack / Thiiis is annnn / Explosionnn! Personality Although Flavio appears happy and excitable at first glance, when asked, he says that he has no emotions. However, he does appear to express feelings of joy and anxiety throughout his story arc, leaving some room to doubt this claim. At one point, he states that he is unable to feel enthusiasm either, but elsewhere asserts that his freedom, which he gets from having lots of money, does give him enthusiasm. Additionally, Flavio has no romance, which suggests that he is asexual. He is rather hospitable, as he offers Mario and company a ride in his limo, and even goes out of his way to encourage him to sit on his nose. However, his generosity does not extend to his house, and orders Mario not to steal it. Trivia * Flavio boasts about the ship's amazing food, which happens to be cake. * The Flavio S. also serves as a helicopter and a limo, although these functions were never seen before it sunk. * Flavio became an editor of Foppish Gourmet Weekly newspapers * It is possible that Flavio has a wife named Flavia, and her favorite artist is The Chain. Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors